A Transformation of a Werewolf
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: <html><head></head>Here is my very first Narrative story, and just in time for Halloween. Rated M for past cannibalistic acts, brief nudity, and scary images.</html>


**(I have always been fascinated by Werewolves. The idea of changing under the light of the full moon and becoming a new being has been lingering in my head for almost a decade. I have always wondered what it would be like to feel the experience in the middle of a transformation, so, just in time for the Halloween season, I have made up this narrative, my very first, to show my view of what it might have felt like.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Transformation of a Werewolf<strong>

* * *

><p>I am going to write everything down.<p>

Every last detail, before the moon comes.

Before the night, and its power come to me.

Before...I change.

* * *

><p>I used to be a kind and well respected woman.<p>

I had a steady income, a good job, and a loving family to care for and support. I was even close to marriage.

I was living the dream of having a life that seemed to be in Utopia.

All seemed to fall in place for me.

I did my share of showing kindness and everything good, and in return I was rewarded with self confidence, and acceptance amongst the humans.

I was a human...before this...Human.

I remember how it was to be human. Having the knowledge of thinking before acting, having the heart to love...now it is in reverse.

Acting comes before thinking...and love is nothing but a distraction.

* * *

><p>The moon is coming in one hour.<p>

While this hour begins and starts to dwindle as I write, I can recollect the day I came to the foreign countryside of Europe, its culture ancient and amazing, but also foreboding.

Tales of witchcraft and monsters had their origins there in that countryside.

Witchcraft, or devils work.

Devils had have their share in the beginnings of some monsters.

Monsters such as Vampires...Banshees...Goblins...and Hell Hounds.

Hound?

No.

It was not a hound that got my wrist that one night after I had my fill of foreign beers and whiskey.

It was canine, a wolf in a sense.

But wolves in most parts of Europe are no longer alive.

Or so did most of the people of Europe thought.

Tales of men wearing hides of slain wolves were abound.

But some of these were soon replaced by the idea of a spawn of the devil that could shift from man to animal, in the hour of the full moon.

Full moon.

Beware the moon.

I have been keeping that quote in mind.

I have been watching fir the arrival of the full moon for over a year.

A whole year of keeping my distance away from humanity.

The effects of my changing episodes at night have brought horror and terror in the night, and a great sorrow upon my own by dawn.

That wolf from Europe had chosen me for a reason.

But why did it have to be me?

Me?

I was a good person.

I was never meant to suffer such a fate as this.

Was it just a random act by another human being who could no longer star being a keeper of this curse?

What?

What was the reason to bring this curse upon me, when I have done nothing evil or sinful against life?

* * *

><p>I am looking at the window now as I write.<p>

The hour is close to be done.

Already from the sky, the clouds, black and ominous, begin to block away the guiding stars.

I can hear the wind howling from outside, and from deep inside my thoughts I know that I would be howling very soon.

I have felt the change long before this night.

Almost four months of full moons have brought forth this transformation, and I have no power to stop it.

I found out my punishment had had a very disastrous aftermath on the first night of my transformation.

I had devoured a little boy.

A boy.

I had somehow, without my emotions or my power of reason to control me, had become a cannibal.

A cannibal?

Or a ravenous animal from hell?

After I saw the news from my copy of the newspaper that following day, I saw that my curse was not only a danger to others...but to myself.

I would be discovered and be seen as a psychotic human being, with an appetite for human flesh.

I had to leave my native home.

Leave, or be left to slaughter others, while I was powerless to control this new half of mine.

This half of me is unlike myself.

It has no thought.

No emotion.

No reason.

And no voice to speak for itself.

All it has is an instinct to hunt.

An instinct to kill.

Kill.

Kill.

Hunt.

Hunt and Kill.

Such words are all that my half knows.

For all these months I lived out in the outskirts of this forest.

The wolves live close.

These are my new companions.

My only companions now.

I see a light!

No!

It can't be...

...Yes, it is!

I see the bright sphere in the twilight of the sky.

The clouds have no hold of it any longer.

It is glowing now.

...I can no longer write.

The transformation will begin now.

I only pray that whoever will find this notebook will use it to help me...Help me and the human world.

To find a cure to lift my curse.

To save me from my wrath.

...Ahhh!..

...Oh...oh...Ow!

My chest!

It's on fire!...My god!

The pain in my chest!

I can't breathe without crying out...crying?...or howling?

...Ahhhhh! Arrggghh!

My back!

Something is growing behind me...I...I can see it...

...A tail!

...Ooohhh! My clothes are suffocating me!...I grow but my clothes cannot...

...They tare off easily...but my body is no longer bare and white...

...Fur!...Fur is covering me!

...AAAHHHH! my feet!

...I feel the balls of my feet on the ground, but it's the growth of the arch and sole that bring...Ahhhhh!...Pain! The Pain!

...My Hands!

...The nails are changing...Changing!

Claws!

...OOOHHHH!...AAAAHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH! My Mouth!

...My teeth have sharpen!... can feel my mouth elongate!

...My nose is now following my mouth!...It becomes wet...

...RRRAAARRRGHH...My voice!

...It deepens...NNRRGGG!

...The voice inside my head is dead!...Dead!

...All thought and emotion is dead fro tonight!

...I can hear the wolves...They call to me!...They want me to join them!

...I must answer them!...Answer!

...ARRRGGHHHH...OOOHHHH!...

*Growling*

*Snarls*

Arooooooooooooooo...

* * *

><p><strong>(And so concludes my narrative short story. Please leave a comment but no flames. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
